boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
January
|death= |status=Fobble |marital=Single |othernames=Keeper of Lore |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.71 meters |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Pale |weapons= |occupation=*Personalized servant (formerly) *Keeper of Lore |family members= |affiliation=International Alliance }} January (b. 1975) was the Keeper of Lore for Zira Miranda Grover of the International Alliance. She was a close friend to Marina, one of the highest-ranking individuals in Zira's Palace. Biography Early life January was born in the backwater country of Mali, Africa, in 1975. Life as a slave Eventually, she ended up in a casino owned by a group of lucrative, greedy, and sadistic gangsters led by the vile Harold. January was constantly underfed and sexually assaulted during her enforced services there, and she continuously wondered if her life would ever change. In her misery, January ended up cutting herself deliberately, leaving a nasty scar on her stomach. In the 1990s, they began to expand into the weapons dealing business. Using the profits from their casino, it started off on a good note. They bought weapons from public weapon manufacturers, made them more deadly, and sold them to various criminals. The details interested her little. Meeting Zira Miranda Grover Six months after the start, Harold sold a large number of weapons to the Empress of the International Alliance herself, Zira Miranda Grover. The woman was secretly a benefactor for men like Harold, making her the perfect customer for the two small-time thugs who were just starting out in the business. January knew only that Zira had been a young and charismatic Senator, but her captors certainly did. Making a huge profit off of the deal they spent a night ravaging January in triumph together, finally drawing her to breaking point. Over the next three days, she started to contemplate suicide, for life held no happiness for her. During the third night, January resolved to stab herself with a dagger the following morning. When she woke up, January made her way to the casino lobby, where she discovered Harold arguing with one of his subordinates. From what she heard, she deduced that the Cosmic Amethyst had touched down, and realized Zira must be infuriated to appear before the casino personally. The doors opened, confusing January whether she thought Zira looked revolting or pretty. She confronted Harold and told him his guns were worthless and ordered her guards flanking her to kill him and his subordinates and bomb the casino. However, Zira took note of the extremely thin, but naturally beautiful January, and commanded she approach her unless she wanted to be killed with the others. Zira kissed her on the cheek, making her feel a wave of bliss, and asked her what she was like. While Zira downed multiple goblets of butterbeer and shared it with a starving January, she toasted the loss of Harold and the two enjoyed a cheerful conversation onboard the Cosmic Amethyst. Zira, who was prodigiously intelligent, was stunned at January's uncanny ability to answer all of her questions regarding logic and arithmetic. Upon arriving at Zira's Palace, Zira told January she had a place there, so long as she knew how to follow orders. Just then, her stomach growled noisily. Due to the little food she had been receiving since she was ten, January had grown used to this. Noticing it, Zira pulled her close and tenderly asked if she was hungry. When January admitted that she was, Zira had a large dinner brought out. While the Empress ate an assortment of fattening delicacies, January ate five loaves of bread she realized had been genetically modified. Realizing she had been starved, and taking pity on her, Zira had five more loaves brought to her. When they were both done eating, they spent hours in stimulated conversation, and realized they had a lot in common. They were both young children once, forced to live in squalor and starvation because their parents were unhinged, but they had both adamantly pushed on through as they both persistently aspired to amount to something. January was thrilled that she finally had someone to talk to who equaled her in dignity and intelligence, and Zira in turn was taken aback on how much she could confide in the young girl without needing to fear confusing her or planting malicious ideas in her head. January obviously considered Zira an unexpected new chance to show her own brilliance and come out of the local misery. Keeper of Lore January was made the Keeper of Lore, and developed a rapport with Marina. As a result of once facing starvation, January eventually slipped into gluttony, so by 2016 she had settled into a rotund and peaceful middle age. Physical description January was a tall, pretty woman. However, for years her good looks were obscured by longsuffering and starvation. As a teenager, she had a gaunt face and was extremely slim, but still managed to maintain some vestige of her great beauty, which indeed did not go unnoticed by Zira Miranda Grover, who was very sensitive to pleasure. January became obsessed with food as a result of receiving little in her earlier years, and as such she eventually became a plump woman in her middle age. As a former personalized servant, she wore a lilac purple costume consisted of two leather pieces. The top half was used to barely cover her breasts, leaving a fantastically formed cleavage. The second half was used as a thong, held in place by two purple straps. Her thick legs and forearms were covered in thin purple veils, and she wore heels that had no straps. There were sparkling iridescent jewels adorning her bulging body. While she still wore the costume on special occasions, she wore something different as Keeper of Lore. She wore a black jacket that hung loosely over a green top that provided a v-shaped cleavage and stopped at the bottom of her breasts, exposing her corpulent stomach. The bottom of her outfit had two decorative bunches going in horizontal streaks connected at the center. January had an elongated horizontal scar on the right half of her stomach caused by her cutting during her enslavement at Harold's casino. When she became overweight, the scar distended along with her stomach. Personality and traits January was enslaved and sexually abused by the patrons of a casino, and as a result she became timid and miserable. She began cutting and even became suicidal, resorting to stab herself in the morning, only to encounter Zira Miranda Grover. However, she grew bolder and happier once Zira found her and exposed her for what she truly was: highly intellectual, responsible, adamant, and hardworking. Zira was one of the first, if not the first individual to show January kindness, listening to all of her viewpoints, offering her generous amounts of food, and kissing her cheek when they first met. January was very devoted to Zira, looking up to the diabolical yet charismatic middle-aged woman as a mother figure she never had. She relished her role as Keeper of Lore and was capable of charming people when she wanted to. Relationships Zira Miranda Grover January first heard of Zira Miranda Grover upon happening on a mention of her exploits as a Senator. She met the Empress in the flesh when she came to the casino and had Harold killed as a punishment for swindling her. Conflicted if she considered Zira to be pretty or revolting to look at, January was very worried that Zira would be a crueler mistress than Harold, and only joined her because she threatened her with death. However, her spirits rose considerably when Zira showed her kindness no one else ever had by kissing her on the cheek and offering her butterbeer, leaving her flustered. Zira, who was prodigiously intelligent, was stunned at January's uncanny ability to answer all of her questions regarding logic and arithmetic. Upon arriving at Zira's Palace, Zira told January she had a place there, so long as she knew how to follow orders. She gave January a hearty meal and the girl became extremely grateful for Zira's kindness. When they were both done eating, they spent hours in stimulated conversation, and realized they had a lot in common. They were both young children once, forced to live in squalor and starvation because their parents were unhinged, but they had both adamantly pushed on through as they both persistently aspired to amount to something. January was thrilled that she finally had someone to talk to who equaled her in dignity and intelligence, and Zira in turn was taken aback on how much she could confide in the young girl without needing to fear confusing her or planting malicious ideas in her head. January obviously considered Zira an unexpected new chance to show her own brilliance and come out of the local misery. Their relationship was similar to that between a mother and a daughter, and Zira was the individual January loved most in the solar system. January had great respect for the Empress and considered her an equal in wisdom. Most of all, she viewed her as a powerful yet tender woman who had given her health, shelter, and a purpose. Marina January was very close friends with Marina. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1970s births Category:5 foot individuals Category:African individuals Category:American individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Overweight individuals Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Villains